Of Oranges, Grapes and Pears
by Takkian
Summary: Kyo, Yuki and Haru are in a tangle. What can Yuki do to heal Haru's pain from the seperation from Kyo? What do Shigure and Ayame have to do with it all? M for later chapters and languge.
1. Chapter 1

**Fruits Basket: **Of Oranges, Grapes, and Pears

_Chapter One!_

"You can shove your good for nothing cousin up your ass!" Kyo yelled angrily at his adversary, following behind him as the rat stormed out of the living room.

"Go to hell, you fucking stupid cat!" Yuki countered as he stomped up the steps to his room.

"I'm not the fucking stupid one, you fucking stupid ass rat!" Kyo continued, still following the rat.

"Fuck You." And with that, Yuki slammed the door shut in Kyo's face, ending the fight. The cat said nothing more but huffed in frustration as he turned around and headed back downstairs.

"Hmm… That went well." Shigure commented without looking up from his book as Kyo walked by him. He had heard the entire argument even it had not seemed like it.

"And by the way, Kyo…" Shigure began. "…that good for nothing cousin of Yuki's is stopping by today to wish you a happy birthday." Shigure said, as if nothing happened.

"He can go to hell for all I care…" Kyo snapped as he stomped over to the entrance hall.

"I'm going out." The young cat said as he slipped on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Shigure asked as he looked up and turned his head to see the orange haired boy ready to escape.

"Out…" Kyo snapped as he walked out of the house.

"Sad… This day is going to end very badly." The young novelist thought aloud before continuing to read his book.

---

Kyo walked aimlessly down the streets of his neighborhood, hoping his anger would soon subside. This wasn't the first time he and Yuki's arguments had left the rat in tears and the cat to ponder in guilt. But this was one of the first arguments that actually got out of hand, on the emotional end. Kyo actually felt some sympathy towards the mouse. He didn't want to admit it but… Yuki had point. It wasn't fair for Kyo to love two people at once. Their argument had been about Kyo's relationship with Hatsuharu… and Tohru. Even though he loved them both to death and they both loved him, it's only fair to be with one person. He had to let one of them go. That's the hardest thing someone could ever do…

Both Kyo and Yuki argued for hours on end, not even Shigure was able to stop them. When they reached the topic on Hatsuharu, Yuki was almost in tears. He loved Haru to death and wouldn't want anything to happen to him. Maybe that was why Kyo felt guilty. He knew it was wrong to be with Tohru as well. Haru loved Kyo, and it would kill him if they broke up. But so would Tohru. She would hurt just as easily and painfully as Haru. Unfortunately, Kyo would have to break one of their hearts… As well as his own.

Before the feline was able to put any further thought into it, he was greeted by the one person he didn't even want to see that day. Honestly, he wasn't in a good mood to see anybody. Momiji, Kisa, and Hatsuharu were walking up the block. Kyo stopped and awaited the inevitable.

"Hello, Kyo-Kun!" Momiji greeted happily. "Happy Birthday!" Kisa added happily.

"…Thanks." The cat replied unenthusiastically.

"Alright then, catch ya later!" Momiji said before he and Kisa ran off, leaving Haru and Kyo alone.

The young cow patted Kyo on the head, then wished him a happy birthday.

"Thanks…" Kyo mumbled as he lowered his head in sadness.

"So, what are you up to?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Nothing… Just walking around. Nothing special." Kyo replied.

"Are you upset about something?"

"It's nothing to worry about. I just need some time alone." The cat said, still not looking into Haru's eyes.

"I see. Well, I'll just leave you to it then." Haru said, but before he was able to start walking, Kyo wrapped his arms around him.

"…what's the matter?" He asked, hesitant at first from confusion but returned the embrace.

Kyo only shook his head as he hugged Haru tighter. Deciding it was useless to keep asking, Haru remained silent and just held the older boy in his arms.

---

"How can he so dame selfish?" Yuki yelled angrily as he threw his pillow across the room and into the door.

"Who does he think he is?" He continued as he began to grab hold of random items in his room and throwing them to the nearest wall.

"How could he do this to them? Could he be anymore damn selfish?" He went on, uncontrollably throwing things just to hear the sound of objects shattering into unfixable pieces to ease his anger. Yuki huffed in frustration before hopelessly sliding into his bedroll and pulling the covers over his fragile body, as if to hide himself from the world and it's harsh realities.

Yuki was always angry with that good for nothing cat. But the argument left Yuki angrier with Kyo than ever before. He felt the rage boiling up inside of him so that the sickening churning in his stomach burned his insides. Soon he felt the rush of sadness pounding in his chest. He just wanted to cry. He felt so hurt. So weak. Yuki hated those all too familiar feelings.

Kyo took everything from him. He stole not one but two people Yuki loved dearly. And one of them, the most precious of them all, was most likely getting their heart broken.

A soft knock at the door echoed through the room and interrupted the rats angry thoughts. The door slid open and soft footsteps began to approach him. Yuki was unable to see this person since he was hiding under his blanket. Nonetheless he had a perfectly good idea of whom it was. Soon they began tugging on his blanket to rid of it.

"Yuki." Came the low but smooth voice of the cow.

The rat refused to reply. He didn't want to face Haru. Not today. When he hadn't received an answer, Haru tugged on the sheet with a bit more force. Yuki only whimpered, unintentionally.

"What's the matter?" He asked, calm as always. Yuki hadn't replied yet again and Haru's eyebrows furrowed in exasperation before finally pulling off some of the blanket in irritation, revealing half of Yuki's defenseless body. Yuki's head remained buried deep in his pillow, not wanting to face Hatsuharu.

Haru called Yuki's name soothingly as he ran his fingers through the rat's gray hair. Moments later, Yuki changed into his zodiac. He crawled out from under his clothes and faced Haru with saddened violet eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hatsuharu-Chan." Yuki apologized so faintly.

Haru raised an eyebrow in question. He was so confused. Kyo said the same thing when he had hugged him before he reached the house. Sensei had informed him about the argument he and Kyo had earlier but never said what it was about. Seeing Yuki upset just worried him tenfold.

"What are you sorry about?" Haru asked, eyeing the mouse in question.

Yuki only shook his head before he began to cry. Haru's eyes widened slightly in shock. Okay, now he's _really_ worried.

"Yuki…" Haru repeated. "Tell me what's wrong." Haru said, calm as ever even though in reality he was very anxious. It's been a while since he had last seen Yuki in tears. He called out to Yuki once again when he hadn't received an answer and the rat only shook his head.

"I can't tell you." Yuki sobbed. Haru's eyebrows lowered in irritation.

"Don't you tell me you can't when you're like this. What is it?" He asked firmly. Haru hated when he had to apply a bit of force to make Yuki do something.

"I can't tell you." Yuki repeated. "I have no right to say anything."

"What are you talking about?" Haru looked at Yuki in confusion.

"You can't hear it from me. I have no right to tell you." Yuki sobbed.

Haru only eyed the boy before realizing he had to ask the cat. It seemed as though he held all the information Haru needed to help Yuki.

"Was it something Kyo said?" Haru asked, wanting to conform his theory.

Yuki only nodded. Now, what could Kyo have said that could actually make Yuki feel so bad? Haru took the rat and placed him on his lap, then began to pet him softly to ease the crying.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Haru asked softly.

"Just stay with me for a while." Yuki replied before getting comfortable on Haru lap and closing his eyes.

Hatsuharu just watched the older teen, eyes filled with concern. Before he knew it, Yuki was fast asleep on his lap.

---

_End of Chapter One!_

**A/N **Yay! Another Furuba fic! I hope everyone likes this one as much as Apples! This is kind of the continuation to that one. I promise this chapter will be up soon. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here is a chapter for the weekend. I'm glad you all enjoyed it! Now enjoy this one too.

Fruits Basket: Of Oranges, Grapes and Pears

_Chapter Two!_

---

"Why, Tohru-Kun! Back already from work I see." Shigure greeted without looking up from his almost finished novel.

"Hello, Sensei!" Tohru greeted happily and bowed respectfully. She sniffed the air and breathed in the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. "What smells so delicious?" She asked before Momiji popped out.

"Hello Honda-San!" Momiji greeted happily as he and little Kisa walked out of the kitchen.

"Oone-Chan." Kisa greeted as she walked up to Tohru and hugged her. "You don't need to worry about cooking today. We've already prepared it for you."

"Really? Thank you so much! I really appreciate it." Tohru thanked.

"And we got a surprise for you too!" Momiji added before he and Kisa began pushing Tohru upstairs to her room.

---

Yuki slowly opened his eyes and grunted softly as he awoke. He blinked several times before he realized he was in his room. Yuki's lavender orbs looked around before remembering earlier event. His gray head was resting on Haru's lap and his hand was softly playing with hair, gently running his fingers through it. Yuki blinked several times again before looking up at Hatsuharu, was staring down at him.

"Feeling better?" He asked, concern still in his eyes.

"Yeah…" Yuki replied as he lowered his gaze. "Thank you… for staying with me."

Haru nodded and continued to run his fingers through Yuki's soft hair.

"You know…" Haru began. "I hate seeing you like this. You usually don't tell me what's wrong but this time, since I see you hurting so much, I want to know. I can't just see you suffer Yuki."

Yuki remained silent and stared at the ground in uneasiness. Haru sighed in defeat deciding not to push it any further. He wasn't getting an answer from Yuki.

"Anyway… You should start getting dressed. You have to join us for dinner." Haru said Yuki sat up.

Haru stood up and walked to the door. "We'll talk later?" He asked as he opened the door and looked over to Yuki.

Yuki nodded before Haru stepped out and slid the door closed behind him, leaving the rat alone.

---

As Hatsuharu walked out, Tohru was just emerging from her room as well.

"Oh! Hello, Hatsuharu-San." Tohru greeted.

"Hey, Tohru. You look nice today." Haru complemented.

"Oh… t-thank you." She blushed almost immediately. Tohru wore a short black dress that had pink flower designs. She had a matching pink flower behind her ear that went well with her long brown hair.

"Um…is Yuki-Kun okay? I haven't seen him all day." Tohru said uneasily, changing the subject of her dress.

"Nothing. He'll be down in a few." Haru answered before patting Tohru on the head and turning around then heading down stairs. Tohru turned and stared at Yuki's door for a few seconds before following behind Haru.

"Haru!" Momiji and Kisa called as they ran over to said person.

"We finished all the cooking!" Momiji announced.

"Yup! Everything is all done." Kisa added.

"Good." Haru said as he patted their heads.

"Has anyone arrived?" Tohru asked.

As if cued, Kyo unexpectedly stepped into the living room. Everyone turned and stared blankly at the orange haired boy. He huffed angrily before storming off to his bed room. Instantaneously, Haru followed right behind the cat, leaving Tohru, Momiji and Kisa alone in the living room in bafflement.

Even though Haru called after Kyo, the older male wouldn't stop and continued walking until Haru stopped him in the middle of the hall. He grabbed Kyo by the wrist and pushed him against the wall where he placed his arms on either side of Kyo's orange head.

"We need to talk." Haru said firmly.

"The hell we do." Kyo snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest angrily and looked away from Haru. The cow just stared at Kyo hard, as if he were burning a hole through his head. Kyo huffed in frustration and finally said, "Fine. We'll talk in my room." And with that, both boys stepped into his room to hold an unforgivable conversation.

---

Yuki walked down stairs to the laughing group of people in the living room. A second later, he regretted ever coming down in the first place…

"Why hello Yuki!" Ayame sang happily. He was sitting at the table beside Shigure drinking tea Tohru had prepared for them.

"Why are you here?" Yuki glared at his brother with malice.

"Oh, to see you of course!" He replied cheerily.

"Leave."

"Tohru-Kun, may I have more tea please?" Ayame said, ignoring his brothers order. Yuki could only sigh.

Eventually, Hatori and Kagura showed up. Tohru decided to bring out dinner since Ayame's stomach continued to growl. Yuki had caught Kagura alone and warned her of Kyo's mood, for everyone's sake. As everyone sat at the dinner table, chattering and stuff, Shigure stopped and looked among the group of people.

"Is it me or… does everyone happen to be wearing black today?" He asked.

"Yay! A funeral!" Momiji announced happily.

"That's not exactly it, Momiji." Hatori sighed.

"What do you mean it's not a funeral? Everyone's wearing black!" He pointed out.

"It should be.." Yuki mumbled.

"Oh, don't be so gloomy, little brother!" Ayame said. Yuki only sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Moments later, both Haru and Kyo emerged from upstairs and joined the group in the dinning room. However, both boys came down looking so melancholy. There was an uneasy churning in Yuki's stomach, telling him that Kyo most likely broke up with him. Or at least told him he had feelings for someone else. Either way, Haru looked heartbroken.

Haru sat beside Yuki and Kisa while Kyo sat beside Tohru and Kagura. Everyone was caught in the awkward silence. Until…

"Happy birthday Kyonkichi!" Ayame bellowed out.

"What are you doing here!" Kyo yelled, just now noticing the snake. "And don't call me that!" He added.

"With that said, you are not receiving a gift from me." Ayame replied happily.

"Ha! As if I wanted one from you!" Kyo scoffed.

"Happy birthday, Kyo-Kun!" Kagura greeted happily as she glomped him.

"K-ka-Kagura!" He stuttered. "What are you doing here!"

"Well, to see you of course!" She answered cheerily while hugging him tightly.

"Did he just notice these people around now?" Yuki thought while eating.

Everything seemed to have gone back to normal. They began to finally act like the family they were; yelling across the table, holding conversations with one another and enjoying the cooked meal. Everyone was having good time except for Hatsuharu, still looking quite depressed since he joined them.

Yuki looked over and noticed how spaced out Haru was. Well, more distant than normal, that is. Yuki looked around the table, noticing everyone having their own conversation. Tohru, Momiji and Kisa where talking happily as they watched Kyo getting abused by Kagura. The Muburachi Trio were holding a conversation of their own as well. Yuki sighed and looked at Haru with sad eyes. Before he was able to speak though, his brother spoke up first. Everyone turned to look at Ayame as he called for everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Ayame began. "I have something very important to tell you all."

"Aaya… you sure this is a good time to say it?" Shigure asked nervously.

"Well of course it is! Now that everyone is here I think it's the perfect time." Ayame answered.

"Well, it's no use trying to stop him now." Hatori said quietly to Shigure. "Just be grateful that he's proud of it."

"Out with it! You're wasting my life!" Kyo yelled.

"Alright. Gure-San and I are getting married!" Ayame said happily.

---

_End of Chapter Two!_

**_A/N:_** -Gasp!- I hope you like it! I promise to update on Monday. Review! That's what keeps me going.


	3. I’m falling Down a Spiral of Pain

Fruits Basket: Of Oranges, Grapes, and Pears 

**A/N:** Hey! I finally watched the Furuba Anime! I've only seen volume one though. I understand the characters a bit better now that I've seen them in action. I apologize for the whole Yuki OOC thing earlier. Please forgive me! (kneels down in pathetic beggar style)

In any case, I'm happy to know that you are all enjoying my fic. I really don't know where this is going, but just bare with me!

Here's the chapter you all have been waiting so patiently for. I apologize for my lateness! Please forgive me! Anyway… Enjoy!

---

Chapter 3… I'm falling Down a Spiral of Pain 

"Out with it! You're wasting my life!" Kyo yelled.

"Alright," Ayame began happily. "Gure-San and I are getting married!"

Everyone almost went into shock as soon as those words escaped Ayame's lips. Kagura, Momiji, and Kisa's eyes went wide as they gasped in shock. Kyo began choking on a grain of rice; Yuki didn't seem to care much considering it was his brother. Tohru's eyes sparkled in happiness as usual. But Haru was caught up in his own thoughts to even notice and continued to stare at his unfinished bowl of rice. Hatori had spit out the sake that he was sipping and accidentally sprayed it on an unfortunate person who happened to be sitting ahead of him. Shigure was also in a state of shock, speechless.

After several uncomfortable minutes with everyone frozen in shock and Kyo still choking, Tohru's small voice piped up.

"That is just wonderful news! Congratulations!" She said happily, breaking all silence in the room.

"I know isn't it just superb!" Ayame smiled happily as he wrapped his arms around his soon to be groom, disregarding the fact that he had Hatori's sake on his face.

"Wait… what?" was all Shigure was able to say, still trying to recover from the blow.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Kyo managed to choke out in a raspy voice as soon as he managed to swallow the rice grain. "You can't just go around sprouting off your nonsense during peoples birthdays!"

"Wait a minute, Ayame. Are you sure you're ready for such a big step?" Hatori asked. (Unfortunately he was speaking of something else earlier when he and Shigure were talking during the last chapter.)

"Does it matter? Nii-San doesn't even care of Shigure's opinion," Yuki commented, starring down at the table.

"Such harsh word, little brother. I care for Gure-San very much!" Ayame said as he took Shigure's hands in his own and looked into his eyes with a soft smile. "Gure-San, I've waited too long to ask you this. I want us to be together forever. Even if you disagree, I'll understand. Shigure, you mean the world to me. If you love me as much as I love you then, Shigure Sohma… will you marry me?"

Both Yuki and Kyo sighed and grimaced at the sappy sight before them. The only people actually awaiting an answer besides Ayame were Momiji, Tohru, Kisa, and Kagura as their eyes sparkled in anticipation and joy.

Shigure, overwhelmed, nodded with teary eyes. "Of course I'll marry you, Aaya."

"Congratulations!" The girls and Momiji, congratulated the couple happily as they clapped with huge smiles. Hatori smirked softly and sipped his sake while the cat and the rat sighed miserably.

"Oh Kyo-Kun! I hope you propose to me just like that or even better!" Kagura said cheerily as she laced her arms tightly around Kyo's waist.

Tohru smiled softly at Kyo, causing the orange haired boy to blush. She giggled softly at the boy before excusing herself from the table. Kyo watched as the young girl walked out of the room.

"We will get married soon enough, right Kyo!" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, whatever," Kyo mumbled in a daze, still staring in the direction Tohru disappeared off to. For whatever reason he was sent flying to the next room by Kagura's fierce punch.

Tohru returned moments later and suggested that everyone stood the night considering how late it was. "That's if Shigure doesn't mind," She added with a smile.

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine!" Shigure said with a wide smile.

"Wait a minute!" Kyo protested. "Everyone here is perfectly capable of going home!"

"Oh, but Kyo, we can spend your birthday night together!" Kagura said happily as she glomped the unfortunate boy. Tohru giggled as Kyo tried to pry the young girl of his poor arm.

"So, if everyone here were to spend the night where would they fit?" Yuki asked.  
"Hmm…. I know! Kagura and Kisa could stay with me. Hatsuharu and Momiji could stay with Yuki and then Kyo's room could be shared with-

"NO! Not under ANY circumstances will that psycho sleep in my room or anywhere near me!"

"That's why you'll be sleeping on the roof again !" Shigure sang.

After the long exaggerated argument, Kyo finally left the room to sleep out on the roof. Hatori and Momiji occupied Kyo's room, leaving Hatsuharu and Yuki alone. Ayame, well… you know where he decided to sleep at (hehe…). Tohru made sure everyone was doing okay, running back and forth around the house checking to see if they needed anything else. Once she believed she was all done, little Ms. Honda finally took a rest by plopping on to her full-sized pink mattress beside Kisa and Kagura, who were already sleeping soundly.

She stared up into the ceiling, listening closely to the creaking noise it would make by Kyo's maneuvering above. She sighed for the poor cat, sleeping out there in the cold. On his own birthday too. Just when the thought came to mind, Tohru quickly hopped off the bed and scurried out of the bedroom.

Hatsuharu sighed as he walked down the dark, gloomy hallway of Shigure's home. The soft pitter-patter of his footsteps echoed quietly down the corridor. The hall was just so empty, just like his heart. He hated feeling that way. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time. And now it returned with a vengeance, this time pulling at his heart and tearing it apart.

Unable to sleep, Haru decided to walk around the house to try and ignore the thoughts that continued to rip apart his heart and shred it into tiny pieces smaller than confetti. Even though he did try his best to ignore the thoughts, only one question continued to irritate him. "Who could this one girl be?" Haru thought aloud. "What could she have that I don't?" As if cued, he saw tiny Tohru scurry downstairs like a small mouse from the corner of his eye. Haru's eyes narrowed slightly before he decided to follow the young girl.

"Tohru…" Haru called as he appeared at the doorway of the kitchen.

Said girl squealed in surprise, jumping slightly, before spinning around to face the younger boy. "Oh! Hello Hatsuharu-San," She greeted nervously with a wide smile, still trying to recover from the scare.

"What are you up to?" Haru asked trying to begin small talk with the nervous child.

"Oh nothing, just heating up some food for Kyo," Tohru answered as she turned around and continued to prepare rice balls.

He's still upset I see," Haru commented as he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottled juice.

"Yeah, I tried talking to him but all he does is look away," She replied, placing onigiri in the microwave.

"I… see," Haru said as he averted his eyes toward the floor.

The room was silent for a few moments before, "Haru-San, is there something wrong?" Tohru asked kindly as she wiped the counter with a cloth.

"Nothing, just have a lot of things on my mind," He answered before taking a sip of his juice. Haru looked over to her with black gloomy eyes to meet with Tohru's innocent blue ones._ She couldn't be the one… could she?_ Haru thought once more, averting his gaze to the wooden floor once more before speaking.

"Tohru, know this straight forward and all but…" He paused, thinking carefully through the words he was about to say. Tohru's cheery smile faded as she heard the seriousness in Haru's tone of voice.

"What's the matter Hatsuharu?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

Haru sighed before speaking, "I need to know if you and Kyo have been dating,"

Tohru gasped in shock and placed a hand over her mouth as her faced changed into a bright red color. She began to fumble her words, unable to answer such a forward question.

"Um, well, Haru… I-um,"

"Just give me an answer. Yes or no," He said darkly.

Tohru gulped loudly. She was more intimidated by the Cows reaction when she gave him the answer instead of not answering him at all. Sighing, she answered with all the courage she could muster. "Y-yes… we have," She answered nervously, soon regretting the words from ever escaping her lips.

"Oh… I see…" Haru's beady eyes narrowed to the ground for about a second before meeting up with Tohru's blue ones once more.

"I'm sorry Hatsuharu, I-

"Don't worry about it." He said in a gloomy tone, cutting off the young girl in mid sentence.

Before anything else was either said or done, the microwave beeped loudly, interrupting the awkward and dead silence. Tohru turned around to fetch the now warm rice balls. Once she turned around Haru was already gone.

"I hope he's not too upset…" She thought aloud before biting on her bottom lip. "I should've never said anything… Maybe that's why Kyo didn't want me to tell him."

---

**A/N:** Well here ya go. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the shortness and lateness of this chapter. I'm trying as hard as I can to update. I heard once you get past three you're good to go. So no worries, right? Again I'm soo sooo sorry!

-Tekkie .


End file.
